Returned a Stranger
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: My original short story. Evolet's best friend has disappeared, she's left to get by with the help of his brother and her good friend, Kellan. What happens when reappears different and inhuman. Has he left her friend and returned a stranger?
1. Alone

_Ok, before you read, know that Evolet is pronounce ev-oh-let. I'm sure I was going to get asked. Fair warning, this short story is very emo. If you're a Twlight fan, take Bella in New Moon and times it by five. This girl is down right depressed. So, if you don't like mopey heroines, you probably shouldn't read it. But props to anyone who gives it a shot! I do own these characters since they did come from my brain. Names were inspired by people I know. Want to know anything else? Review and ask! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

The sharp, high pitched ring of my cell phone startled me back to reality. My mind was often found somewhere else these past few months. I jumped for the device and answered if quickly, hoping to hear his warm, familiar voice on the other end, even after all this time.

"Hello?"

The voice that answered wasn't his, but close. The only difference was the tone, it was slightly deeper, indicating the owner was a bit older. If I hadn't known any better though, I'd mistake this voice for his in a heartbeat.

"Hey Evolet." I cringed a little. He sounded so much like his brother when he said my name.

"Hey Kellan." I tried to hide all disappointment and emotion in my voice.

"How are you doing?", he asked concerned.

_The same as every other day since your brother left and never came back. Horrible. _"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." a hint of relief in his voice.

Kellan called almost everyday since his brothers disappearance, just to check up on me. I did appreciate his concern. From time to time our conversations cheered me up, if only for a little while. Every once in a while he'd attempt to get me out of the house and back into the world I hide from no-a-days. The majority of his attempts failed.

"So, there is this party tonight at Chantal's. And. . I was wondering if you'd like to come. Get some fresh air, maybe have some fun?"

My ears perked at the sound of Chantal's name. She was one of my close friends once upon a time, before I turned cold and distant after losing someone so close to me. I switched myself off, just wanting to be left alone. Everything surrounding me reminded me of him. Especially our friends. So, I shut them out.

"How is she?" I asked. Feeling so guilty for just cutting off all contact with her.

"Oh, she's doing well. She asks about you a lot. She had hoped you'd come tonight."

I leaned my elbow against my desk, holding my face in my free hand, weighing the consequences I'd face if I did make an appearance at this party tonight. How much pain would it cause. How long I'd lie in bed, crying afterwards. Was it worth all that?

"Look, you don't have to answer now. Think about it for a bit and call me back, preferably around seven or so, so I can come by and pick you up. If you decide to come, that is."

Kellan was so sweet. He never pressured me into doing anything that might cause me pain. He looked after me with the best of care these last four months and I never really showed any appreciate toward him. The least I could do was go tonight and prove that his attempts weren't all in vein.

"No, no. I'll go." I said in little more then a whisper.

The other end went silent for a second.

"What?" astonishment was apparent in his voice. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I said, I'll go tonight."

A little more silence passed.

"Great! That's great! So I'll pick you up at eight!?" He was so excited. I laughed at his reaction.

"Sounds good."

"See you then?""

"Yeah, see you then."

I hung up and my smile vanished. Perhaps I had made the wrong choice. Was I really ready to step back into the world? A world without _him_? Would I be emotionally prepared to be surrounded by people and things that would flood my mind with his memory?

I knew I wasn't up for it, but I wasn't doing this for me. I refused to be selfish this time. I was doing this for Kellan, even if it broke me into a million pieces. I'd put on a smile and bare it. For Kellan.


	2. To try

7:55 p.m.

I had five minutes. Kellan would be on his way. Perhaps I still had enough time to call him and let him know that I had changed my mind and to completely bypass my house. I had spent the last couple of hours trying to psych myself out of calling the whole thing off. I had even managed to get myself ready and looking like a living human being, much unlike the walking corps I had been lately. It's amazing what a little eyeliner and blush could do.

I played with the belt hoops on my black leather pants, nervously, pacing back and fourth in front of my window. I was so nervous. Showing myself in public after being such an emo hermit crab was a scary thought. I had to get out of this house. I had realized that. It was unhealthy. Keeping myself in the dark would only make my situation worse. I needed to move on.

He did.

I had written a note for my parents to come home to and stuck it on the coffee table for them to find when they returned home from work. It really was to bad I wouldn't be here to see their reaction. Knowing I was out and about would no doubt thrill them beyond belief. They've been so worried about me lately, to the point of mentioning therapy and possible medication. Both I turned down instantly. I was depressed and for good reason, not insane.

I picked up my cell phone and fiddled with it, internally fighting with myself. _Call and Cancel. _

_NO! You've gotta get out of this house Evolet! Plus, you're already fully dressed. And you know you wanna see Chantal. _

I eyed my phone with a sigh. I couldn't do this. No matter how badly I wanted to.

But the moment I hit the first digit in Kellan's phone number, a bright pair of headlights caught my vision as they pulled into my drive way. _Crap_.

Kellan honked his horn as I tucked my cell phone into the pocket of my pants. I walked over to the mirror beside the door and check my image one last time. I tugged at my maroon spaghetti strap shirt and messed with my hair a bit before reglossing my lips.

I laughed a little at myself. Who was I trying to impress?

Kellan honked again and I rolled my eyes with annoyance._ He should be glad I'm even going_, I thought. But felt guilty immediately after.

Trying not to think about what I was about to do, I swung open the door and made my way to the idling Jeep in my driveway. I wrapped my arms around my body, self-consciously as soon as I saw Kellan's eyes on me. I hadn't felt this exposed since I came from my mothers womb.

"Wow." was all Kellan said as I yanked open the passenger side door of his vehicle.

"Not another word." I said, taking a seat and buckling the safety belt.

"If only he were hear to see you. . ."

"Kellan." I said with a warning tone.

I could feel Kellan eyeing me up and down. Sure, it was flattering to know that I could be considered attractive, but right now, the only thing I felt was uncomfortable.

"Eyes on the road or I'll get out of this car and you go to this party solo." His eyes jetted forward immediately and relief took over right away.

"You look very beautiful." Kellan said, his eyes still straight ahead. I could feel the warn rush of flood fill my cheeks. "Thanks."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Kellan's head turn back towards me, slowly. I looked at him now, his eyes were on my face, examining my features.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." he half smiled. "I just. . I wish he was here to see you. He'd agree."

I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat. Why would he bring him up? Did he want me to loose the composer I was fighting so hard to hold on to every second I lived and breathed?

It was to late. The tears had invaded my vision. "Just drive, please." my voice was shaky and pleading.

Without a word Kellan pulled out of my drive way and we were on our way to what would become a beautiful nightmare.

The silence between us on the trip to Chantal's house was unnerving. The quiet had grown to be one of my many newly developed enemies. It gave my mind the time to wonder, to think about what I shouldn't. To remember him.

I thought back to the last time I had seen him. The day before his disappearance. Things had been as they always were. We sat on his living room couch, watching Juno. His arm positioned around my shoulder, my head on his. I was right where I should be. In his arms. No sign of what would happen the fallowing day. No warning of his departure, where he'd go or when he'd be back. Not a word.

His face was imprinted on my memory. I could see it just as clearly now as I could if he was standing right in front of me. I envisioned his smile in my mind and my heart faltered. He'd come back, right?

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, surprisingly suppressing the tears. When I opened them again, Chantal's house was in sight.

Kellan parked in the only parking space left available, on the opposite side of the street a few houses down, indicating that there was a big crowd inside. I sighed.

"Don't worry." Kellan spoke, entwining his fingers with mine. "You're gunna be just fine." his voice was soft and reassuring.

He found my eyes and stared into them with a smile. "Plus, you won't be in there alone. I'll be right by your side the entire time." he brushed back a strand of my hair with his free hand.

"You won't desert me for some random hottie for a potentially easy hook up?" I asked, making my voice sound innocent. He laughed. "Of course not. And anyway, you'll be the most beautiful person in there. I am sure of it."

I blushed again, and tried to control the immensely large smile I felt spread across my face. "Now come on, gorgeous. Chantal will be more then excited to see you." and with that I unclasped my seat belt, opened the Jeep door, sucking in a breath as my feet hit the pavement, suddenly feeling Kellan's warm hand clasp mine tightly. "Here we go." he said.

There was no turning back now.


	3. Defeated

_Ding-dong._

Kellan pushed the dimly lite door bell with his thick index finger. I could feel the perspiration gather quickly on my forehead.

"Goodness, Evolet. Calm down, please. No ones gunna bite you.", he smiled small, cupping my cheek with his large warm palm. For his sake I tried to smile back.

"Hey guys c'mon in and. . .Oh my god! Evolet, is that you!?" Chantal's voice was exactly how I remembered. Kellan moved his hand from my face quickly, the look on his face resembled a child's, afraid he or she got caught doing something bad.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled, no faking this time.

"Wow! I am so glad you came!" she reached out and hugged me tightly for what felt like forever.

"How have you been?" she said when we finally parted. "I've been alright." I didn't want to go through the question I knew would come if I told her the truth. "Good, that's good! Gosh! I'm so glad you came!" she was beaming. " Kellan, thanks for bringing her!" she said, throwing her arms around his broad frame, "No problem." he chuckled lightly.

"Come in, come in! Party's just getting started!" Chantal said, motioning with her hands for us to fallow her.

Stepping threw the threshold the atmosphere changed around me. The living room was dimly lite, the glow of the tv helping light the room. The air inside was warmer then outside, and was thick with the breath of Chantal's guests. There had to be at least twenty five people in this room alone.

As we walked in further, away from the door that was my only easy escape, I shuffled behind Kellan, closely, not wanting to lose him among the huddled crowd.

The low music subtly got louder and louder with each step. I could feel eyes on my, picking me apart and my level of comfort plummeted further. I searched the room with squinted eyes, trying to find the culprits.

Among the partiers I saw couples holding hands, guys with their arms around their girl, affection I had lost when my best friend up and left. I looked away quickly, depression wasn't what I was looking for.

I continued scanning the room, now at a stand still behind Kellan who was catching up with some friends, then five sets of eyes glistening right at me caught my attention. In the corner stood a small group of friends my absent companion and I hung out with almost every weekend. Jordan, his girlfriend Shana, Shana's sister Lana, her boyfriend Krys and lastly Jordan's cousin, Dylan. There faces brought on memories it pained me to remember, but I fought against it and smiled and waved there way.

There reaction wasn't what I expected. Unlike Chantal they weren't at all excited to see me. There faces were set into scowl's, not one of them warmly waved back. My grin faded as they all turned there heads, ignoring me now. I deserved it, I knew.

For support I reached over and took Kellan's hand and leaned my arm against his, not bothering to strain to hear his conversation over the thumping music.

Kellan's attention immediately went to me, like his friends were no longer there. "Are you ok?" he leaned in and said into my ear. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't let me ruin your fun." I said back into his. "You aren't ruining anything, Evy." he smiled.

I didn't want to be a party-popper and I could see that his friends were growing impatient. "I'm kinda thirsty, I think I'm gunna go get a drink." I announced. "I'll come with." Kellan said, moving to tell his friends he'd be back. "No! No. I'll be find. Stay."

"You sure?" he was skeptical.

"Yeah, yeah." I reassured him. "Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll miss you though, hurry back." he winked, tightening his grip around my hand before letting go. I rolled my eyes and smiled before turning toward were I thought the kitchen was located.

Finally, after pushing and squeezing my way threw the crowd of party guests, I was at the refreshments table. It was surrounded by munching college kids and as I eyed all the snacks, I could see why it was the most popular place in the house. Chantal had completely gone all out, buying all the brand name chips and sodas I had ever heard of. Cheese, dips, cupcakes and many other assorted snacks decorate the large table. I excused my way over to the corner where the beverages sat and helped myself to Dr. Pepper.

As I sipped the fizzy soda I eyed the people around me, wondering if they would have been my friends as well, if I hadn't crawled into my shell and hibernated these past few months. There were circles of friends laughing and chatting it up, having a good time, all the things I wanted and missed. Suddenly, I missed Kellan. I took another sip, turned around headed back to where I came from.

I shuffled my way down the hall and through the door frame of the kitchen and back into the living room were only a few feet away stood my safe place, Kellan. I grinned a bit and continued forward only to be stopped by a sudden tug on my shoulder. "Hey, what do you think you are doing here?" I turned to see the face that belonged to the familiar voice._ His _best friend Dylan stood close in front of me, so close I could smell dragons blood incense he always smeared on himself like it was cologne.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by his harsh tone.

"You heard me, I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." I looked at him with a puzzled expression and then back at his pause behind him.

"Yeah, what's your deal" Krys chimed in.

"I. . I. ." I had no words, what had I done to them? I could understand being upset over my absence and the ignored phone calls, but this?

"You know you had something to do with this. Don't play stupid." Shana's voice was acidic.

"To do with what? What are you guys talking about?" Now I was pissed. What right did they have to talk to me like this? They all laughed with contempt.

"You know exactly what we mean. If it wasn't for you _he'd_ probably be here chilling with us right now." Jordan moved his arm from around Shana's shoulders and step forward. The remembrance of _him_ stung like ice water in my veins. It shot right threw me.

"How was his disappearance my fault?" my voice began to break.

"You always pushed him. Trying to get something more out of him the just friendship. You made him uncomfortable, so attached to him like you were. You suffocated him. I'm surprised he didn't leave sooner!" Lana explained.

Tears welled up in my eyes at their words. Was she being truthful? Was that something they all knew that I didn't? I felt shocked and stupid at the same time. "He. . he told you that?" I felt the first tear travel down my face, concurring my false composure.

"He didn't have to, Evolet. It was obvious. He never thought of you as anything more then a pest. Don't you get it? That's why he left. Because of you!" Dylan has sent the remaining tears streaming from my eyes.

"No." I breathed. "That's not true."

"Oh, it is, and you know it or you wouldn't be crying." Shana dug the knife in deeper.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Just leave. No one wants you here." Jordan took the last blow. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned quickly to walk away, I had to leave, I had to get away from here, but as I turned I collided with something hard and warm, it smelled like home. I looked up to see Kellan's face. His eyes were soft and concerned, his arms wound tightly around me. "Are you okay?"

Sobs caught in my throat, enabling me to speak, so I simply shook my head. He nodded once in return and looked up at the group behind me, disgust filling his eyes. I swallowed hard before speaking, "Kellan, no. Please." I whispered. I didn't want any trouble, I just wanted out of this room.

"What did you say to her?" Kellan spoke through his teeth.

"You of all people should hate her guts for how she treated your brother. She's the reason he up and left and you know it." Jordan yelled with disdain, causing me to cringe deeper into Kellan's chest.

"Bullshit!", I heard his voice rattle through his entire body. "You know he always talked about wanting out of this town. He loved Evolet." I looked up at Kellan again, his face now twisted with pain. He missed his brother so much.

Behind me I could hear Krys begin to laugh, "Man, out of everyone, I thought you'd be the one who knew him best. That you'd be on our side. I guess I was mistaken."

"Yeah, I guess you were. And when he comes back,"

"If he comes back,"Lana rang in, causing me to clutch Kellan's torso tighter.

"When he comes back"he repeated, "we'll see what's right from wrong."

"I guess we will." Dylan spoke.

Seconds later I heard the group leave from behind me, sending relief through my boy immediately. My heart was racing and tears were still departing from me eyes. Kellan's arms were still coiled around me as he rested his chin on the crown of my head.

"God, I'm so sorry." His tone was thick with sorrow. "Don't believe a single thing they said. Not for a second. You know he loved you."

I could feel his warm breath in my hair. Did he? How could I know now that doubt was planted in my mind? I'd never know for sure how felt about me, about us.

I rested my cheek back onto Kellan's chest and shut my eyes letting the sound of his enraged heart calm me. His hand moved to my hair, caressing it slowly as I took deep breaths.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Chantal's concerned voice jolted my eyes open.

"She'll be alright. Just a bunch of assholes trying to get to her." Kellan explained. I was relieved that he had became my voice, because at the moment I couldn't find my own.

"Oh? And that was who? Because they are no longer welcome here." she spoke, hand now on her hip.

"Jordan and his gang. They just went into the back room." Kellan freed his hand from my hair, only long enough to point in the direction they left in.

"Ok, thanks. And oh, if you would like to take her somewhere nice and quiet, for privacy, you can use my room. It's upstairs to the left."

I felt Kellan nod and then tug me away from him to find my eyes. "Wanna take her up on that offer? No need to have on lookers. I know how you hate that." he brushed a strand of air from my face.

I forced a half smile and nodded meekly. "Thanks Chantal." I managed to whisper.

"Of course, hunny." she said before departing after the hand full of heathens.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here." Before I could have time to breath, Kellan hoisted me into his arms, readying to carry me bridal style upstairs where we would be completely alone.


	4. To kiss

The bright and cheery teal colors of Chantal's room welcomed Kellan and I in. I had seen her room a few times before, but this time it felt more of a sanctuary from the loud party goers down stairs.

Kellan sat me down on the edge of the bed before he took a seat next to me.

"Are you ok?", the light on Chantal's night stand illuminated his milky brown eyes, the same color eyes his brother possessed. Hints of bronze shown from his spiky brown hair.

"I'm a bit better, thank you." I nodded, still shaken by the encounter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I knew I shouldn't have let you leave my side." He signed taking his head in his hands.

"Kellan, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I can't count on you all the time. I should have stuck up for myself." I felt useless and cowardly.

"No, Evolet. You don't understand. It's my job to keep you safe, and tonight I failed." He took my hand now, rubbing his thumb over the skin on the back of my hand.

What could I say to that?

"You do your job just fine, Kellan. I feel the safest when I am with you. I don't know if I'd survive if you weren't around. You've kept me together these last few months." I explained.

Kellan's eyes softened before he scooted toward me, resting his forehead on mine once he was close enough. "Diddo, kiddo." he breathed onto my lips.

I grinned at his familiar saying. He pulled slowly away from me now, taking both my hands, his eyes to the floor.

"What is it, Kellan?"

He grinned halfheartedly and shook his head, "I'm a fool. I'm such a fool."

"What are you talking about?"

He quickly connected his eyes with mine. "I'm sorry for my brother. I'm sorry he just up and left. I'm sorry for what he's done to you. I feel it's my fault you aren't happy, I just want what's best for you, but I can't give you what you need. What you want." It all spilled from him like water from a faucet.

"Whoa, Kellan. Calm down. You do make me happy, as happy as I can be. You shouldn't be sorry for something you had nothing to do with. Something you can't fix. It isn't your fault he left. And it isn't your fault I'm so miserable. You make me a better person. I wouldn't have gotten out of the house tonight if it weren't for you. And I'm so grateful."

"See, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have come tonight. And if you wouldn't of come tonight, those douche bags wouldn't have fed you all those lies and upset you."

I sighed, "That's where he gets it from. There is no winning with either of you." I said slightly frustrated.

"Well, we are brothers." he pointed out.

"That's for sure."

"I know that he loved you. . just like I do."

I stiffened as he uttered those last four words. My eyes gazed from his hands around mine, up his muscular arms, to his broad shoulders, then finally at his handsome face.

"What?" he questioned.

"You. . .?" I couldn't form the words.

"love you? Yes. I love you. I didn't think that was so hard to fathom." He laughed once.

"But you can't, your brother. . he and I. I love. ."

"Yes, I know. I know you love him, but he left. Without a word. I could never do that to you. You deserve better then that." he let go of my left hand to reach for my necklace. His fingers grazed over the pendant he once gave me years ago for my birthday. "I've loved you since day one. Not a moment less."

My mind now recapped moments I hadn't payed attention to before, signs and hints that would justify what he was saying to me now. Looks from across the room, the smiles he greeted me with, the hugs I always found brotherly. Gifts, friendly kisses on the cheek. I had always seen his actions as innocent, I'd never seen the red flag flying right in front of my face. But I was so infatuated with his brother, I was blind to anything else.

"The first time he brought you home to meet the family, the seconds I saw you, I fell hard. You were so beautiful. The way you presented yourself. Your smile. Your personality. You were so perfect. I just kept it to myself because I knew you belonged to my brother. I could see how much you both cared for each other and I didn't want to ruin that. But I can't hold back any longer. You had to know. I had to tell you." he spoke anxiously, his eyes darting all around the room before meeting mine again.

What was I to say? At the moment I didn't know how to feel. Kellan was my best friend, like a brother to me. In a way I loved him, but in what way? Did he want some sort of answer from me? Was I supposed to confess some sort of deep dart secret?

"Evolet, please say something." his voice was shaky. I had never heard him so afraid.

"What do you want me to say, Kellan?" I let go of his hands and turned forward, away from his saddened face. " To forget all about your brother? Just drop my feelings for him and confess my undying love for you? I can't do that Kellan. I do love you, in some way. How, I'm not sure."

I could feel him watching me, taking in every word I said.

"I do know that I wouldn't be able to go on alone, if you weren't around. And I know that I only smile when its you I'm talking to. I look forward to your phone calls everyday. I appreciate you for picking up all my broken pieces and trying to put me back together again. But what else is there to say?" I shrugged, almost out of breath from my speech.

I looked back over at Kellan, his expression, for the first time, was unreadable.

"You don't have to say anything else."

Suddenly his lips were on mine, soft and harsh all at once. I moved back stunned, at first, but soon noticed that I liked it. This feeling of intimacy had been lost to me for so long, I didn't know how much I missed it til now. The kiss was so full of love and passion, I could feel his want and need for me. In so many ways I needed him too.

He applied a bit more pressure on my lips, his hand went quickly to my shoulder pushing my down slowly onto the bed. His tongue teetered on my lips, waiting for allowance. I exhaled a sharp breath, parting just enough to invite him in.

As our tongues began to entwine, my mind wander to past memories of my first and last kiss, both with the same boy. Both with _him_, Kellan's brother.

My eyes shot open wide, I pulled back right away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kellan's tone was worried again.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." I explained, wiping his kiss from my lips.

"It's not wrong if it's what you want."

I considered his comment. Was this what I wanted? I felt so right at first, but I knew it was terribly wrong. I felt I was a betrayer. Turning my back on a person I loved.

"Is this what you want, Evolet?" he asked, lifting my chin with his index finger.

Tears began to well up, along with the pressure. What was I to say? Like so many times tonight, I was at a loss for words. I didn't want to push him away, but could I give him what he wanted if I brought him closer? Was I ready to just leave the memories of _him_ behind and let Kellan, his brother, move into the place he held in my heart?

"I. . I can't." I breathed, willing my legs to lift me from the bed, rushing me to the door.

"Evolet!" Kellan cried before I slammed the door behind me.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take tonight.


	5. Appearance

I opened the sliding glass doors, letting the cool night breeze ease my nerves. The realization of what just happened struck me like a swift blow to the gut.

What in the hell was I thinking!? It was _his_ brother, for crying out loud!

I felt the air leave my lungs for a short moment. I sucked in the deep breath quickly, clenching my sides trying to hold myself together.

A low sob escaped my lips as the tears flooded down my face. I moved to wipe the salty liquid to clear my vision, as I focused on my surroundings.

Chair's alined the entire right side of the large-well lite built in pool that this huge backyard had to offer. The night was silent as I made my way to take a seat. There wasn't another soul in this field of a backyard.

**Only me.**

I sat down slowly on the pool side chair, it sat close enough to the water for me to look down and see my again corpse-like reflection.

My mascara and eyeliner were smeared down under my eyes making a raccoon like circle. I didn't care, there was no reason to care anymore. I was hideous on the inside, why not let the case match it's contents? I hated who I had become.

The one thing in this world that I loved the most had left me without reason, leaving me depressed and feeling completely alone and unwanted.

And then the one who cares for me, who tries to put me back together, _his_ brother. .somehow falls for my pathetic self and I go and kiss him! Who am I? As I looked down into my watery image, I didn't know the girl who stared back. Not anymore. She was a stranger to me.

Filled with rage for only myself, I slapped my reflection away and began crying heavily once more, turning away from the water, knowing the unfamiliar girl would again be there if I looked back, staring at me, tearing me apart slowly.

How was I going to live with myself if I couldn't bare to be around the one person who cared enough to tolerate me? I couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

My body felt heavier now, then usual, as though someone had laid a ton of bricks all over me. I laid back on the lounge chair, quickly curling up on my side, facing the house.

_Please, please come threw that door, Kellan. Please come save me_, I pleaded to myself.

As wrong as it was, I realized how much I craved his presence. I needed him around. It comforted me.

After a few minutes it was clear that he wasn't coming for me.

**Not this time.**

The tears picked up again. How did I truly feel about Kellan? Did I feel anything more then friendship? If I did, was it shrouded by the love and longing I still felt for his brother? Was it holding me back? Enabling me to move forward?

Who was I kidding, of course it was. Kellan loved me. Could I find it in myself to return that emotion? Wouldn't it be what _he_ wanted? For me to move on? And who better then Kellan? I trusted him with my life.

Why hadn't I seen this sooner?

Kellan could fix me. We could fix each other. He lost a brother, I lost a lover, together we could mend the whole each of our hearts possessed. After all, he may not be _him_, but he was certainly close enough. I always said they should have been twins.

Then again, Kellan was his own person to. A sweet, loving, protective person. Someone who was easy to love.

But what happened if _he_ came back later on? It would start a feud between family. And if I still loved _him_ then, I'd be force to choose. I could never choose.

I sighed at myself, "He's never coming back, Evolet." I said aloud. My shaky voice was weak with sobs. I sat up carefully, letting out a deep breath.

I was determined now. If Kellan hadn't left, hadn't given up on me yet, I'd tell him everything on my mind.

I stood, almost confidently now, wiping the tears yet again from my face, trying to regulate my breathing, whispering "He isn't coming back. He isn't coming back", over and over to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing.

I took a step forward to begin my journey to find Kellan and tell him exactly how I felt, but before I could take another step, I was stopped by the sound of an all to familiar voice. One I hadn't heard for months. One that haunted my dreams, a voice I had longed to hear since the day he disappeared.

"How could I not?"

I froze in my tracks. No, it couldn't be. My mind had teamed up with my ears to play a trick on me.

I turned around slowly to confirm my suspicion, but was still stunned when seeing the handsome, well-known face only a few feet in front of me.

My hand made it's way to my mouth slowly, he watched my every move. I whispered his name against my finger tips.

"Aubrey?"

The word felt foreign to my lips. I had forbidden myself from saying it for so long due to the pain it caused when hearing it, but now here he was, unharmed and so very alive.

"Yes. It's me Evolet and how I've missed you." his voice was so soft and needing, he took a step toward me, but I didn't move. I was unable to. The shock of seeing his face froze me in place.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open slightly, my lips couldn't form the words. The reason for my despair, the cause of my depression, the one person I couldn't seem to live without. . was standing right in front of me.

"You couldn't possibly believe that I could stay away forever, could you?" He took a few steps toward me, the dim light casting a shadow over his pretty face.

There still was absolutely no way I could speak.

"Oh my, Evolet. You don't know me at all, do you?" his voice held a serious tone. Aubrey tucked his hands into the pockets of his black blazer, almost uncomfortably.

And then, as though I had suddenly remembered how to speak, I spoke. "What. . where have you been?" I stuttered. My legs felt weak, they started to tremble beneath me.

"What does it mater, Evy? I'm here now and I won't leave again. Not without you." his words were deep and calming, but I didn't understand what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" The remaining tears streamed down my face.

Seeing this, Aubrey took a quick step forward, but paused abruptly as though he was afraid to come any nearer.

"Look what I've done to you. I'm so sorry, Evolet. I never meant for this to happen." his face was a little clearer now, from where he stood, the surrounding lights lite up his unnaturally pale face. It was as though his skin hadn't seen the light of the sun since he left. The accents of his face were still the same familiar, loving, soft features of the boy I loved since fifth grade.

My knees finally gave way. I could no longer hold the weight of my own body anymore. Seconds before my body would of hit the pavement beneath me, I was caught and cradled in a strong, cold grip.

"Evolet!?" Aubrey called out, panic-stricken.

His voice was the last thing I heard before the world went black.


	6. To feel

As the darkness fades, my vision clears. I open my eyes to the stary night sky above me. I played back what I knew to be a dream. I was so lost in desperation, in sadness, my mind created a mirage, playing a cruel trick on me. It had to be a dream, didn't it?

My eyes fluttered as I took a short intake of air.

"Evolet?" his voice rang in my ear.

"Stop, please. I can't take it." I spoke to my mind. I couldn't handle false hopes. I had to come to terms with the fact that he was gone. Perhaps for good.

"Stop what?" Aubrey was before me in a flash, his unfamiliar black eyes board into mind. "What's. . wrong with your eyes?" I sat up quickly, backing away from him.

"Stay calm. You blacked out. Give your body and mind some time to recuperate" he explained siding toward me slowly.

"Aubrey, what's going on?" my voice sounded as groggy as my head felt.

"Nothing's going on. I'm here now. I've come for you. Everything's going to be perfect. Just like it was before." his words only confused me further.

"Whoa, whoa. I. ." I replayed his words in my head, "Wait, what do you mean you came for me?" I wiped at the dried make-up that stiffened my eyes.

"It's hard to explain." his cold fingers wrapped themselves around mine.

"Please try." It felt so nice to feel his skin on mine, no matter the temperature.

I refocused on his eyes and the deep black color they possessed. "What's wrong with your eyes, Aubrey?" I repeated, more sternly this time.

He sighed heavily, "That's what's so hard to explain." He looked down and away from me, obviously hiding something.

"Aubrey, what are you keeping from me?"

He chuckled halfheartedly. "I never could keep anything from you." he grabbed my other hand, bringing it to his face, letting his nose skim my skin before letting out a breath of air, then kissing the tips of my fingers. This wasn't a place I was used to caressing , but I didn't mind. "Then why start now?" I questioned.

I watched as his mouth kissed back down my hand to my wrist where he stopped and inhaled once more. "You smell so good." he murmured against my skin in a husky tone. The same tone he used when he used to kiss me.

My thoughts traveled to a different time, before he left, when we were inseparable. One question came to mind. "Aubrey?"

"Yes?" he answered, his eyes closed, his lips still at my wrist.

"What were we?" I asked, it was a question I had wanted to ask since I could remember. "You mean, what _are_ we." he kissed my skin one last time before lowering my arm to speak. I felt heat hit the apples of my cheeks, causing him to smile.

"I've missed your face, those green eyes, your beauty. I'm sorry I was gone so long." his hand found my cheek, cupping it, caressing his thumb over my hot flesh. "You're so warm." he grinned wider.

"Answer my question, please." he kept his hand at my face.

"Evolet, I love you. I always have. Every breath I took was for you. You were my life. I thought I made my feelings clear." he explained, now playing with a strand of my hair.

Tears came to my eyes again, this time, happy tears. "Then, why didn't you ask me out? Dylan and them. . they told me you. ."

"I heard what they said, and they'll pay for how they hurt you. They were all lies. I felt no need for titles. I loved you, you loved me. That was all we needed. Titles and spoken commitment only ruin people."

I could see how perhaps what he said could be true. "I see," was all I could say.

"So all this time you questioned my feelings for you?" he asked the question this time. "Well, yeah. I could never be sure. Your actions said what you never verbalized."

"And actions speak louder then words, do they not?" he had me there. "Plus, I always told you that I loved you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah. .but there are all kinds of love."

"Like the lover you feel for my brother? What kind of love is that?" his tone held and edge. Had he heard Kellan and I's conversation? He couldn't of.

"He's my best friend, Aubrey. We've been there for each other since you disappeared." "And I wish I could thank him for taking such good care of you. Though I know now, it's only because he wanted you for himself." his voice had hints of spit as he spoke.

"Aubrey. . "

"But you kept loyal to me, just like I knew you would." his voice and eyes softened again. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that right before he appeared, I was about to give my heart to his brother.

"You were gone for four months, Aubrey. Why? If you loved me you would have at least give me a reason or a goddamn note." The excitement and relief of his presence had dimmed. The anger in me now flared forward.

"Ah, I was waiting for the anger." he commented, smiling, making my rage thicken. "I know you to well, you know that?"

"Give me answers Aubrey Alexander!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the stone walls surrounding the yard.

"Ok, ok. But shh. Promise you won't scream or yell or freak out, alright? I can't have anyone else knowing. This has to be our little secret. You can't tell a soul, promise?"

I promised.

What secret was so big he had to keep away from me and his family for four months? And now, his eyes the way they were, I was scared to find out.

"Please, don't be afraid of me. I love you. I would never hurt you. . you know that, right?" I nodded, meekly. "The only way I'd ever hurt you is by squeezing your hand to tightly." he grasped me hand and gripped it tightly with a small smile.

"Aubrey, your scaring me." I whispered. Why would he hurt me? How could he hurt me more then he already had?

"See, this is what I was afraid of. I don't want you scared or afraid. I want you to trust me. He let his free hand drop, where he lovingly rubbed my leather clad thy.

"I trust you. Now tell me, please." the anticipation was killing me.

"Alright." he exhaled. "Ok, here it goes." I watched his lips carefully, not wanting to miss a single word he was about to utter. "You know the last night you saw me? We were watching a movie. . I don't remember. ."

"Juno. We were watching Juno. I remembered that night perfectly." I explained. He had no idea how many times I replayed that night in me head.

"As do I. Well, I remember you perfectly. You were wearing that purple shirt I bought you for Christmas and those black jeans I love on you." I barley remembered that, but he was right. "I didn't kiss you goodnight, not knowing that that would be the last time I'd see you in a long time." he shook his head, his eye brows pulled together with shame.

"On the drive home, I stopped by the liquor store to restock on Dr. Pepper and Swedish fish, knowing you'd more then likely be coming over the fallowing day, at least I wanted you to." he looked at me with his sexy grin that I missed so much. He always made sure he had my favorite drink and candy on hand making sure I had what I wanted, when all I ever really wanted was him.

"I was walking to my car, thinking about nothing but you when it happened." He paused to look at me, the black of his eyes glistened in the surrounding light. "Please believe me when I tell you that. . I'm a vampire." his lips formed around the last word, slowly revealing me first glimpse of his shark pearly white fangs.

". . .What?" my mind swam as I trued to comprehend the word. Vampire? No. Those only existed in books and movies. There was no way they were real. There was no way that Aubrey, my Aubrey, was . .a vampire. "You're. . joking. You're lying. This isn't real."

I stood to my feet, backing away from him slowly.

"Ev, you promised me you wouldn't do this." he said sadly, reaching a hand toward me. "Don't Ev me, you freak."

He stood now, only a breath away from me. How did he. . ? "Please try to understand, I didn't ask for this." he reached his hand out for mine again, but I pulled out of his reach quickly. "I didn't choose this for myself. I didn't want to became this creature. I was attacked Evolet!" he shouted. "I was jumped by this _thing_ in the parking lot, on my way to my car. I'd give anything to be human again. I've always loved you. I wanted to continue loving you. To marry you and start a family. This isn't what I had planned for me, for us." his voice was pleading.

"There is no us." I stated firmly. I was revolted by the thought of what he was. The blood he craved and what actions he had to take to obtain his key to survival. I shivered and then turned my back and began walking away from the stranger in front of me.

"I. .I'm sorry." he stammered. "I thought you loved me."

The disbelief, the anger, everything softened as his words crushed me. I stopped in place, closing my eyes tight, forcing the tears to escape. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be true. Why couldn't I just live happily ever after?

"I do love you, Aubrey. So much." I spoke into the wind. "To much." I breathed.

He was behind me now. His cool breath on me neck and bare shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight. Ever so much more then usual."

It sent chills down my spin.

"How can you love a person to much, Evolet?" his hand pushed my hair in front of my left shoulder, exposing the skin of my neck to him further.

"By continuing to love them, even when you know they're a monster." I turned around to face him, slowly. His face was hard with worry or hurt.

"That's what I am, a monster. I don't deserve you. It was foolish of me to come here and claim you. I'll leave you now. Leave you to my brother. He can keep you happy and human." his voice was showed nothing but defeatedness as he turned to leave.

"No!" I called out. No matter what he was, I couldn't let him leave me again. Not now. I still loved him so much. "Don't go." this time I was the one who reached for his hand. He took mine without hesitation and brought me closer to him.

"I'm glad you stopped me, but don't have me stay if this isn't what you want." he stared down at our hands. Our complexions so different from each others now. I was always paler then Aubrey, now it was the other way around. He was as white as fresh snow fall.

"Are you kidding me? Aubrey, all I ever wanted was to be with you, from fifth grade, to this very moment. I'm sorry for how I acted, this is just so much to take in. Your back, but you're. . immortal." I still had trouble saying it out loud.

"When you left me, I fell apart. Tonight is the first time I've been out of the house since you disappeared. Having you leave now would destroy me all over again." I said in a rush, knowing what I said was so true. And that he needed to hear it.

"I never meant to hurt you, Evolet. I understand if you hate me for what I've done to you." he turned away from me slightly.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be."

He starred at me, with a look of disbelief. His black eyes glinted to the brown I once knew, and then back again. His smile grew until it was the widest I'd ever seen it. The fangs that had once made their home there were gone without a trace, and I could see that my Aubrey was still there, living inside an immortal body.

"Does this mean you'll come away with me? Be my mate for all eternity?"

I felt my knees weaken again. Aubrey saw my motion and moved me quickly back to the pool side chair, claiming his seat at my side.

"I know it's a lot to ask in such a short time, but I can't stay here and like I said before, I won't leave without you." I replayed his question I my mind. What was he asking? To turn me into what he was? And where would he take me? Where had he been these past few months? "Where have you been staying? Where will you return to?"

He wrapped both of his frigid hands around one of mine. "I've made a life somewhere else. I had to. I stayed away so long so I could learn to control the thirst so I could come back for you. I can't go back to living how I was because I'm not living anymore. My features and my lifestyle now would give me away to my family and friends. But I had to see you, to tell you, to offer you a spot by my side for forever."

I shook my head, I knew how I felt about Aubrey, but I wasn't sure how I felt about being a vampire. It was just the thought of eternity with Aubrey that I wouldn't give another thought. But living, or not living, with him as a vampire was questionable. Could I spend the rest of my days in a foreign body? Feeding off of blood, not being able to ever see my parents again or Kellan.

"Kellan. ." I whispered.

"What about him?"

Before I could explain, a large frame made it's way out of the house's back door. "Kellan." I repeated louder as Aubrey's brother watched me wide eyed.


End file.
